The Secret Books
by ElishaDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Ok, so you might have heard, there are these books, not just any books, there speical. The Percy Jackson series. Yeah, and someone has these books..someone speical. A princess, from a far away country. But when she has to be rushed to Camp Half-Blood, can she keep the books a secret, without messing up the story within it? Or will a certain child of Hephaestus keep her distracted?
1. Prologue

**Hello people of fan-fiction, thanks so much for reading my fan-fiction and hope you like it**

**B.T.W: I don't own any of the H.O.O characters**

**Melody's POV**

I always thought that I was normal, or as normal as my life could get. My mother had always said the day I was born was the happiest day of her life, but that happiest was soon replaced with worry and fear. She says she can remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_All the people in the kingdom gathered around as the priest held me up high._

_"Citizens of Costa Luna, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ceremonial birth of our new princess. I present to you, with great honor, princess Melody Clarissa Edwards ". Everyone cheered and clapped as the priest handed me to my mother._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I never had the normal childhood my mother had wanted me to have. You know, going to the zoo and the beach, that kind of stuff. I've always wanted to go and explore the kingdom but the closest thing I ever got to going exploring is what I see on my way to school. My mother tried explaining to me that she was doing what had to be done and that she was only trying to protect me from **_him _**and by keeping me in the castle all these years, she's not only protecting me, but the whole kingdom. I didn't understand, I was a little princess who knew nothing of her kingdom.

Years past, ever since I could remember every day was the same old same old. I would wake up and show up to royal meetings, just to show up. It's not like I would have anything to say or suggest to fix problems anyways. I don't even know what's happening on in my own kingdom. And when I wasn't in royal meetings I went to a special royal academy, where we were expected to 'surpass the expectations of intelligence'. Translation- 'you better work your asses off or we're going to kick you out the damn school'. It was hard, especially when you can't even read English. Yep, I was dyslexic and life was difficult, but hey, at least I'm alive. But what's the point of surviving if you can't even live? School was the worst. I've always been picked on because I couldn't read 'normally'. It's kind of messed up how that works, huh? People get picked on and teased because they're different but I always thought that differences make people special and unique. I guess I was wrong.

In my spare time I hung out with Dr. Anderson, he was the best technician in the country. He had taught me how to work my way around computers and technology in general. I loved working with the technology, and hacking security systems. It was one thing I'm actually good at. So good apparently, my designs are used for the ongoing war that's currently happening. Now this buys us time, time to figure out our next move. This war its... inevitable, and I'm not gonna lie, our enemies are strong, in size and in numbers but our technical advances in weapons can give enough time to think of a way to win this thing. So that's basically my entire life. Enough about me, now for the good stuff.

There was one day in particular when my life really changed. And it (surprisingly) wasn't for the worst. It finally gave me a chance to do some thing to help my kingdom. My mother had called my to the dinning hall, she said she had something really important to tell me. I got up took a shower and quickly got dressed. I wore my white dress shirt with a red school jacket that had a crest on it, my red and black plaid skirt, my black dress shoes and my Eiffel tower earrings. My long wavy brown hair done in a neat side fishtail braid. As I made my way to the dinning hall I touched my necklace. Its a gold music note and it was given to me by my father when I was a baby. He's not around anymore but royals will make up anything to get out of a messy situation. Anyways, it's all I got to remember him by. I made my way to the dinning hall and greeted my mother.

"Good morning mother" I greeted her as I sat down in my seat to eat breakfast.

"Good morning" we sat in silence for a while before one of the guards rushed in. I recognized him as George, head of security in the castle.

"Your majesty forgive me for interrupting but I have urgent news" George stated out of breath. My mother stepped out of the room. I already knew something bad had happened. I ate my Fruit Loops cereal as my mother left the room. As soon as I was out of sight I got up from the table and poked my eye in the crack of the door.

"What do you mean he's half way across the border!" I heard my mother whisper.

"We're doing everything we can, while doing as you requested and not sending any soldiers out there before we know there's a better chance of winning this war" George muttered.

"You know Cecelia" George said in a hushed tone, giving her a look.

"George...no. I know that look. No...absolutely not. I can't ask her to do that, putting all that pressure and responsibility on her" my mother replied.

"Come on Cecelia, she's our best chance of winning this thing. She's been trained by the best of the best and she's really good at the whole technology thing, plus you've seen what she can do " George pleaded. "All she has to do is make the design and explain where to put what, that's it. No harm done" George explained. I sighed. All this trouble and violence over some psycho, power hungry dictator. My hand accidentally slipped and pushed the door open widely. I lost my balance and fell right in front of my mother and George. They glanced down at me.

"Um..hi" I said sheepishly. My mother raised an eyebrow.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" my mother tried keeping her firm look while speaking. I gave them a nervous smile.

"Um...well, you see...what had happened was- it's actually a really funny story..." I gave a '_what can I say' _look. "I'm, what's the word...curious". George chuckled at my comment.

"Well, you know what they say, honey, curiosity killed the cat" she said, a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Ha Ha, very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, spill, what did you hear?" George asked.

"Let's just say I heard enough to know that I can help you possibly win this war. I just need an 'Okay' from mother and I can get started" I glanced at my mother, who had an uneasy look on her face.

"I don't know about this guys" she said.

"Oh come on, I'm just as involved in this war situation as any of you" my mother had a confused look on her face. "That's right mother I know what's going on around here, I have my connections, *cough*, George, *cough*."

"In my defense, she is really good at convincing people to do what she wants" George stated, holding his hands up in defense.

"Pretty please, with cherries on top" George and I begged, giving her puppy dog faces.

"Okay,okay just stop with the puppy dog faces" she smiled. George and I high-fived.

"Works every time" I said confidently.

"You two are just lucky you're so cute" George blushed at my mother's comment. I looked from my mother to George and back and they were looking at each other funny, but in a good way.

"Okay then..." I said awkwardly. "I'm just gonna go to school now...so...um bye..."

_**That's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it I will try to be posting new chapters about every week and I hope to see a few reviews, like 5 would be great. kk, bye**_

_**-Elisha**_


	2. Welcome to Royal Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the H.O.O characters. I do own the OC's. Enjoy and thanks for reading**

"Thanks for dropping me off, George" I said as I hopped out of the Helicopter.

"No Prob, M. See ya later" he waved good bye as he flew away. I walked up to the main entrance that was gated with metal gates that had pretty silver swirl designs on it. At the entrance the security guards stood tall. Bob and Harvey, their still as statues it's like they never move.

"Please state your full name and title" Bob said.

"Melody Edwards , Princess of Costa Luna" I stated. Bob stated my presence into his ear piece.

"Welcome Princess Melody to Scarlett Heights Royal Academy" Harvey open the gates and stepped aside making a walkway for me.

"Thank you and do you really have to say that every time?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we do". I just shook my head as I walked through the gates. I walked into school and as I went down the hallway, the prince of Spain came up to me. Max Salazar. He has dark brown hair in a pompadour styled haircut. His dark brown eyes go with his tan skin. And he was wearing his combat boots and leather jacket over his academy uniform.

"Hey, princess" he said.

"Can you not?" I asked annoyed. He always calls me princess just to annoy me. Me and Max don't talk much but when we do talk I feel he tries his best to get under my skin with his so called playful banner. Once in a while he comes over sometimes for royal gatherings and parties and stuff. His mom makes him. He's kind of got a bad reputation, the usual bad boy stuff, bad attitude, trouble maker, rule breaker etc. And We're not really friends more like aquatints.

"Wanna come over my house today, we still need to finish our science project and your mom wants you to be there so we can talk about **certain** issues" I said putting an emphasis on certain. I turned to face Max as when approached our first period.

"Sure thing, princess" I scowled at him as he walked away.

"Um, where do you think your going first period is this way" I pointed to the classroom door.

"That's exactly why I'm going in the opposite direction" he said smugly.

"Oh no you don't, your going to class you need to take the notes for our project" I grabbed his hand dragged him to class. He smirked at me.

"Looks like someone's eager to hold my hand" I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Can we just please go to class?" I asked annoyed. He grinned but complied and we walked into class. As people started to get seated the teacher came in.

"Good morning class" Mr. Lockwood said.

"Good morning " the class responded.

"Alright class, since I have papers to grade and it seems to me you could use the extra time, I shall allow you to discuss you projects for the entire period". Max scooted close to me, which surprisingly didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I took out my pencils and notepad to take notes on the project when something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Adriana and her posse snickering behind me.

"Can I help you?" I grumbled.

"Actually, Meline I wanted to give this to you" she handed me and envelope and me and Max exchanged a look. Everyone knows that Adriana hates me for some strange reason and she makes it her goal to ruin me.

"Oh and here's one for you, Max" she said flirtatiously. She tried doing the whole batting her eyelashes and hair twirling thing but she just looked awkward and weird. It almost made me want to laugh.

"Um…thanks and her name's Melody" Max said. I smiled at how Max defended me. I opened the envelope and frowned. It was a bunch of small words mushed together. And…I…I couldn't read it. Most of it anyways, it was very hard to make out the words. Letters got mixed up with other letters and it was very frustrating.

"What's the matter?" Adriana said mockingly. "Having a hard time reading. Oh…don't tell me, little Melody can't read, what's the disease called again?" I looked at Adriana and gave her the ultimate death glare. Most of the people in the class were probably staring but honestly I don't give a damn. I could feel Max's gaze on, like he was waiting for what I was going to say next.

"Its not a disease and it's called dyslexia. And your a real bitch! And how do you even know there's anything wrong with me anyways?" I soon figured what had happened. Megan, (Adriana's right hand bitch) happened. She got the keys to the administration's office and got my medical records from my file.

"You sneaky little…" and they all looked at me, smirks on their faces like they won. I took my stuff and furiously stormed out of the classroom.

" Ms. Edwards, where do you think your going?" Mr. Lockwood asked firmly.

"The nurse's office sore throat *cough*" I said making something up.

"Very well then". I walked down the hallway just to clear my head when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Really Adriana do you really have to be such a…" I turned around only to see that it wasn't Adriana but it was Max.

"Oh it's you…what do you want Max? Did you come here to tease me because I'm really not in the mood for this, but go ahead and get it out of your system" I looked at him and he gave me a sympathetic look. I hated it. I hate sympathy or pity because I don't need to be felt bad for.

"That was really uncool what Adriana did back there. I didn't know".

"Exactly, I didn't want anyone to know, no one was supposed to know!" I was literally about to cry from anger if that makes sense. They just make me so mad.

"Hey" Max said softly. He starred at my for a minute and for a split second things didn't seem so bad knowing that I'm not _completely _alone...

"Okay..." I wiped my eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Thanks for being nice and everything but I'm going to go home. I've had enough drama and humiliation for today" I sighed as I started to walk towards the exit.

"Hold up" Max walked up to me, held my hand and grinned at me.

"Let me come with you, we still need to work on our project and my mom probably would want me there anyways".


	3. Daddy Issues

_**Thank you to drama llama, hm123 Death's Court, Best Story and TigerL1ly81 for reviewing my latest chapters I really appreciate you taking your time to tell me what you think of my story**_

**_~Elisha_**

As we approached the castle I laughed as Max told me about the time he visited Florida.

"So your mother took you to Disney and you sang 'Let it go'" I laughed. "That's priceless". As we continued to walk into the banquet hall, I noticed Max starring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing...it's just, I noticed you don't laugh or smile a lot, but when you do, you look really pretty, princess" he smiled at my and we entered the castle.

"Mother, I'm home" I called to my mother but got no respond.

"Looks like someone's home early" George stated from behind.

"George, I didn't see you there. Where's mother?" I asked.

"She's in a meeting and wasn't expecting you till later. Um... who's your friend?" George eyed our hands that were still together. Max and I quickly pulled back our hands.

Oh…um,this is my…friend, Max" Max held his hand out for George to shake. George hesitantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you George" Max said uncomfortably. George just stared him down.

"We should get going, mother's expecting us" I grabbed Max's arm and dragged him to the banquet hall. "Bye George". There, two guards stood. They announced our arrival and opened the door.

"Princess Melody and Prince Max have arrived" they stated. All eyes turned towards us.

"Melody, darling, hello, I wasn't expecting you until later but since your here and you have brought Prince Max along, let's start this meeting shall we" I sat in between my mother and Max, who sat next to his mother, Queen Daniela.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the matter of the dictator known as Kane" my mother proclaimed. Drinks and snacks were served and I got some water.

"I think I have a solution that will not end in blood shed" Queen Daniela declared. "Princess Melody and my son, Prince Max should get married". People nodded in agreement and George, Max and my mother's eyes widen and I nearly choked on my water.

"I'd just like to say something" I quietly said. "We've been working on an idea, okay...so for a while I have been working with Dr. Anderson and I've been getting really good at the whole technology thing and our head security, George suggested that I should be able to design weaponry used for war. My mother agreed and it's simple, really. So all I have to do is make the design. I even brought some samples on what I've been working on so far" I passed around some sample pictures of steel arrow launchers, high tech metal guns etc.

"How is this high tech stuff different from what we're working with now?" Angelina, Queen of England questioned.

"I've remodeled the structure of the weapons and I added microchips to the interior of the weapons so that they are more likely to hit there target" I explained.

"Alright then all in favor of having Princess Melody be in charge of designing weaponry Say 'I'" Prince Xander stood up reading his hand. Every followed and raised their hands.

"Its official then, meeting adjourned" my mother said and people started to leave.

* * *

><p>It's been about a a year now and things have been going well. My designs have helped in the security of the region. And I've been going to training sessions ever since my mother heard was across the border last year. I take karate, archery, and fencing. It's almost my 15th birthday and mother has been literally counting down the days even though it's like 4 months away. Technically my birthday is next year but I guess if it's important to my mother it's important to me.<p>

Anyways Max and I have been getting closer and I can really talk to him too but it's nothing serious. I have a feeling this is going to be an eventful year. As I was on my way to my fencing session someone wrapped their arm around my waist. I was about elbow them in the stomach before I heard them speak.

"Hey" Max said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I what I to show some thing" he said. He grabbed my hands and dragged away from my fencing class.

"I can't, I have fencing sessions" I explained.

"Can't you skip one session, your practically a master at fencing" He said convincingly.

"I know I'm good but I'm not that good.." Max chuckled. "But, I guess missing one session wont hurt". I grabbed my jacket and we headed for the exit. I glanced at him.

"Where the hell are you taking me anyways?" he smiled mischievously.

"We're going on a little field trip" he says. We walked through the exit of the castle and the sun hit my face. I saw a motorbike parked on the grass. It was black and bright green with blue rims. I glanced at Max who hopped on the motorbike.

"Aren't you coming, princess?" he asked. I gave him an uneasy look. I went on the motorbike and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and he gave me the one helmet.

"What about your helmet?"

"I'll be fine" he stated. He started the engine and the motorbike quickly started, which startled me and made me tighten my grip on his waist. He laughed and I rolled my eyes. While we drove I took into account every single beautiful detail. The flowers grew wildly instead of neat rows, the trees were especially color with their ever changing colored leafs. Every thing was so natural and I loved every minute of it. We came to a stop at a neighborhood called ' Luna Bay'. He got off and helped me get off which, by the way, wasn't necessary but greatly appreciated.

"Welcome to Luna Bay" we were greeted by a friendly looking lady.

"Hi" I greeted. As we walked to the back of the neighborhood I saw a beautiful blossom tree stand tall. Below it, laid a blanket with a picnic basket.

"What's all this?" I asked looking at the picnic.

"I figured since you don't get out much, you could use some sight seeing and what better way to do that is to have a picnic under a pretty tree" I chuckled. "Shall we". We started to chat and got to the topic of our fathers which we don't really talk about.

"So what's up with you?" he asked intently.

"Well, you would know as well as anyone how this story goes. The handsome stranger and beautiful queen fall in love and have a baby. Although the handsome stranger doesn't love the queen, not enough to stay with her and take care of their baby, or not as much as she loves him. Their baby grows up wondering why her father left her mother all alone and by herself. Even though the young princess had no father she remained strong. If not for herself then for her mother. She owns her at least that. After all she did kind of ruin her life. If she had never been born then her father would have a reason to stay".

"That's not true, your mother cherishes you. I would know, she tells my mom all the time. And besides you should have been the reason he stayed, he was just too much of a jerk to realize that" Max stated furiously. I gave Max a soft smile and continued with my story.

"The princess wonders that constantly…if her father wasn't ready for a baby and left or if he never loved the queen in the first place. How couldn't he? She tries so hard to please every one, always putting other's before herself. At the least, the queen deserves some one who will treat her like the queen she is. Not someone like the princess's shitty excuse of a father. The end.

"Your right about that…" Max says. "We do have some shitty fathers" Max and I laugh at his comment because the truth behind it makes it hilariously.

"This reminds me of a book I read a while back".

"What is it called?"

"The Percy Jackson series" I exclaim. "It's fascinating really. Could you imagine, us, being demi gods? It's would explain the absence of our fathers. Fighting monsters, going on quest and saving people's lives. We would be heroes, it would be epic. Sadly none of that's real and my life isn't epic, just complicated" I sighed, the thought of being something as cool as a demi god makes me happy. None of it's real, though. it's impractical, unreasonable and most importantly impossible. Everything in life is based on physics and science that doesn't include being half godly being.

"Ok a game of 20 questions, starting now!"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue".

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Use technology".

"What are some of your hobbies?"

"Drawing, archery and I like to dance".

"Hmm...looks like I'm learning something new about you already. Ok, next question what would you like to be when your older?"

"A successful actress."

"Very nice, very nice. What's your favorite food?"

"That's easy, pasta it's the best."

"Do you like me?" Max had a small smile spreading across his face waiting for my answer. I playfully punched his shoulder.

"I guess I do" I blushed. His smile grew wider and I got a little nervous about what he was going to ask me next. He didn't ask me any more questions, he just stared me, a troublesome look in his eyes. With that, he leans forward as he gets closer to me I lean in too. Our lips were merely brushing against another when I heard what sounded like a growl and really big footsteps.

**_OH, something is coming. What could it be? As always thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think of the story and feel free to tell me what you think made the growls and big footsteps in the reviews. kk, bye_**

**_-Elisha_**


	4. Picnic Monster

"Did you hear that?" I asked anxiously.

"Relax princess, there's nothing there" Max says. I started to believe that I was just hearing things until I heard it again. And this time I know Max heard it too.

"Maybe it's just the wind or something." I shook my head.

"No, it's something else..." as I thought, I began to see a figure approaching us. I squinted to get a better look, because it was very far. I could make out the outline of a person...a really, really big person. As the figure got closer the steps and growls became louder and I could see it was no person. Nope...definitely not a person. It had one eye, like a Cyclops. Max and I backed away from it, not wanting it near us.

"We should go, like now!" Max urged me to leave but I stood there trying to examine what it could possibly be. "Melody, what are you doing. Let's go!."

"No." I shook my head. "Its not real...it can't be...that's impossible, illogical, it's like against the law of science." I stood dumbfounded and confused.

"What do you mean it's not real! It's standing right there" The thing growled in our faces, spitting on us. I gave a disgusted look to the cyclops/thing. It got harder to talk as the thing growled at us and while Max tried pulling me away.

"Max, this doesn't make sense! No sense whatsoever. Monsters don't exist so this has to be a hologram, a prank some is pulling" suddenly the thing jabbed me in the stomach. I groaned holding my stomach.

"Ok. It's real!" I stated astonished. We ran back to Max's motorbike and he stepped on the gas, driving fast. I looked back to see the monster right behind us and getting closer.

"Stop!" I shouted. We came to a rough stop as Max stepped on the brakes. "We can't just lead this thing to the castle. We have to destroy this before _it_ destroys us". We got off the motorbike and thought of ways to get rid of it.

"Wait, I got it!" Max proclaimed. "Okay maybe we can't take it down all together but if we make it weak, we might have a chance."

"How do you suppose we do that? It's not like kicking it in the chins will do any good. We're ants compared to that."

"All we have to go is go for the eyes...or eye in this case. How can it possibly kill us if it can't even see us" he said smugly. I embraced him in a hug.

"Max, your a genius!" I pulled away from our hug. "If we're gonna do this we have to do it right. We don't have any second chances."

"Distract it, I'll get something to hit it with." I ran up to the monster and waved my arms widely, trying to get it's attention.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled. The cyclops slammed it's fist here where I was standing, luckily I moved in the nick of time. It grabbed a tall oak tree and tired throwing it at me. Whenever it attacked, I dodged. The tree landed right in front of Max shaking the ground with a loud THUMP! He picked up a broken branch and amied it for it's eye. The cyclops staggered backwards, falling hard.

"Take this." Max handed me a dagger he pulled from the inter pocket of his leather jacket. I eyed him suspiciously. His expression told me to just roll with it. I dashed toward the cyclops stabbing it deep in the chest where I thought it's heart would be. It turned into gloden dust: wind blowing it away and leaving me face down on the concrete. I got up slowly looking for the cyclops but it was nowhere to be found. Max rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "Shoot! We should get going, my mother is going to kill me!" We sped off to the castle in a rush. We went through the gates and entered the castle to see my mother and George with worried expressions of their faces.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. Mother and George gave me a big hug.

"Where were you!? We were worried sick you missed your fencing session? Were you kidnapped, are you hurt?" George tried calming my mother down as she ask questions.

"No. I just went out" My mother was shocked.

"You went out...by yourself?"

"No, Max was there too..." I mumbled. George scoffed. He shook his head disaprovingly.

"We should have known, your always up to no good aren't you?" George asked Max.

"Not all the time..." he murmured.

"This isn't his fault. He just helped me defeat this cyclops as crazy as it might sound."

"Oh dear" my mother shook her head. " I really thought we had more time."

"She has to go now it might come back."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"That cyclops attacking was no mistake they found you, we thought we had more time but you have to go now." I was flabbergasted.

"Your kidding my right?" I stated angrily. "Tell me your kidding! YOU KNEW THAT THING WAS GOING TO ATTACK ME! Why didn't you warn me?! What if it had killed me, huh?! I would be dead right now!"

"I knew you wouldn't your ADHD would have been incable of not moving you and that helped you I assume."

"That's not the point. Someone better explain what's going on right now."

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood but first the Princess Protection Program. With news of your leave Dr. Kane will work harder to take over. The PPP specialists will give a new look and you will go by Nicole Smith. We have rented out an apartment for you just in case you will be staying for more time than planed." George tapped his ear piece.

"I have gotten word that the PPP specialists have arrived" George said. They rushed in with blow dryers, hair dye, a whole new wardrobe and make up. Lots of make up. I got seated in a salon chair where my hair was washed and dyed jet black. They put some natural looking make up on me and handed me an outfit to wear. Teal skinny jeans, black convers, a long sleeve grey top that say 'More Not Less' in a bold black. I also had blue heart earrings and a bracelet to match. My mother thanked the stylists and they left.

"Okay, come with me I'll explain everything while you pack" my mother said.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. I'm...as in me... I'm a demigod, and my father is the greek god Apollo?"<p>

"Yes."she said simply. Anger boiled inside of me. All these years I thought my father just left becuase he was a douchbag, but he's a fricking god.

"You lied to me all my life, why?" I asked disapointed.

"Melody...I'm sorry...I was only trying to protect you" she said sadly. I sighed, I hated it when my mother gets sad.

"I know, I sorry I got angry." I finished packing making sure to include my sketchbook. We walked into the main entrance hall where Max sat on the couch while George glared.

"What now?" I inquired.

"Now, you leave immediately the private helicopter has arrived to take you to New York: where Camp Half-Blood" George said.

"I'm going to New York. That amazing!" I excitedly said.

"Indeed it is. Here, let me take your bags your mother and I will wait by the helicopter for you" I nodded as they went outside. I smiled at Max and he grinned at me.

"Looks like you'll be leaving princess."

"Looks like it. Don't worry I'll proably be back soon" he stepped forward and our faces were inches apart.

"You know I'll miss you, right?" he asked.

"I know. I'll miss you too. Today was fun."I placed my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist. "We should do it more often."

"Definitely." He leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips against mine made my heart beat speed up. I pulled back and I left, walking outside.

"Ready?"

"Yep, this is goning to be so much fun mother, we could explore New York together" her and George exchanged lookes that made me uncomfortable. My mother looked at me, a sad smile upon her face.

"I'm not going with you, sweetheart."

"W-why?"

"I can't cross becuase I'm not like you. Plus, I have to stay here and run the kingdom." my smile droped.

"Oh...yeah I almost forgot about that..."

"Melody I'm really-"

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault." I hugged George and mother and waved good bye.

"I love you!" my mother shouted as the helicopter lifted off. I slept most of the time but when we got to New York I was awaken by the bright lights and color. I looked at my necklace. _I guess I might get to see my father after all _ I thought. The helicopter came to a stop. I got out thanking the pilot. The helicopter flew off into the noon sky. I walked fast because the sun was setting and it was getting dark out.

The pilot had dropped me off at Long Island, which according to my mother's note, is where camp supposed to be. I looked at my map: camp Half-Blood is located at Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954 in Matauk. I walked for a good 20 minutes before seeing a hill in front of valley. At the hill, there was a sign that I couldn't read at first but then the words rearranged itself and read: Camp Half-Blood.


	5. New Girl

**Leo's POV **

I groaned as I hid behind a bush.

"Do I have to do this?" I complained.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"Yeah bro." Percy says backing her up. "You chose dare, so you have to do the dare." Conner and Travis laughed, pulling out their video cameras.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" they exclaimed.

"Oh three..." Piper says, her and Jason ready to pull back the bushes.

"1...2...3!" Piper and Jason quickly pulled back the bushes as I started to run, setting my hands on fire. I was running all the way to the other side of camp. On my way I got weird stares...probably because I was wearing a speedo. Only a speedo.

"MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE! I'M GONNA DIE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs like a crazy person. Note to self: I am so getting Percy back for this. I stopped by the front of Cabin 10, eyeing Drew madly. I got close to her.

"HELP ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BURING TO DEATH!?" I yelled in her face. She slapped me, really hard and walked away. I kept running until I reached Thalia's tree. I tumbled on top of something and immediately extinguished the fire from my hands. Paper's flew everywhere. I realized that I didn't fall ont top of something, but someone. A girl. A beautiful girl.

Her jet black hair gently swayed across her light caramel skin and her big hazel eyes seemed to be scanning her surroundings. She seemed to have make up on, not a lot, like Drew who likes to pile it up, just a little bit of natural looking make up. Honestly though she doesn't need it.

"OW!" I heard the girl cry in pain. I got out of my trance and got off of her. She winced and I could tell that she was really hurt. She looked at me with angry eyes.

"You burned me!" she screamed. I felt bad, I didn't even see her until I fell on her. I could see the big, red, throbbing burn on her arm. I helped her grab her papers and she took them from me furiously.

"I-I'm sorry" I said apologetically. I tried reaching out to help her but she pulled away.

"DON'T touch me!" she proclaimed. "What's your problem anyways?! Do you just go around burning people?!" She sighed taking in and deep breath, calming herself and muttering the words 'relax', 'I'm okay' and 'it's fine'. "You know what, it's fine."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-I didn't mean to burn you." I sincerely said. I handed her some ambrosia, which she hesitantly took.

"What is this?" she intensely inquired. She had a distrusting expression glued onto her face.

"It's ambrosia. It will heal you just don't take too much" I tell her. She put a piece into her mouth and I could see her instantly relax.

"Why is that?" she asks, about to take another piece.

"It could possibly kill you." her face dropped. She slowly put the ambrosia back into the bag.

"Okay then, that's enough of that" she declared. She handed me the bag of ambrosia. She cleared her throat and looked at me curiously.

"So why exactly are you wearing that?" she pointed to my speedo.

"Oh this..." she nodded at my response. "It was a dare, but by any chance were you checking my out?" I asked a playful smile on my face.

"Don't try to be all flirtatious, I'm still very much upset" she said annoyed. My smile dropped a little.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for that. How can I make it up to you?" I looked into her big hazel eyes and she didn't look so angry anymore.

"You can stay out of my way." she had a glare creeping on her face as she walked away.

"OK then! So... I guess I'll see you around." I shouted. And I swear I saw her look back with a smile on her face. That gorgeous smile...

"You never told me your name." By then she was already out of range. So, for now I'll call her mystery girl, M.G for short. M.G walked to the Big House I was suprised she knew where it was, I've never seen her around so she must be new and trust me: I would've noticed her. Yeah, definitely would've noticed.

I ran back to the woods where we were playing truth or dare. Everyone was laughing and pointing at my attire.

"Ha ha ha." I say sarcasticly. "Very funny." I put my shirt and pants back on and sat on the log.

"What took you so long anyways?" Clarisse asked.

"I got a little...sidetracked" I said.

"Let me guess, a pretty girl" Jason knowingly asked.

"Maybe..." Jason sighed. "Leo, you can't just keep falling in love with every pretty girl you see." I just rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't say I fall in love with every pretty girl I see. I just get very interested in them, falling in love...not likely."

"Whatever you say." Jason muttered.

"Anyways, back to the game." Piper annouced.

"Now it's my turn. Clarisse, truth or dare."

"Dare obviously, I'm a child of Ares. Also I'm not a prick like Jackson." Clarisse said abundantly.

"Call me what you what but their is no way I was going to dared by her." Percy pointed towards Clarisse.

"Stop being such a baby. It wouldn't have been that bad" Clarisse laughed to herself and Chris chuckled. "Actually it would have been worse than 'that bad.'"

"Exactly."

"Eh, your still a prick." Percy threw his hands up in defeat. "Just give me my supid dare." She said rudely.

"I dare you to kiss Percy" A devious smile spread across my face. " Since you two seem to be so close." Clarisse looked like she was going to kill me_. Literally. _She glared at me and walking towards Percy. Percy covered his face and closed an eye.

"Please don't hurt me!" Percy begged. She planted a small kiss on his face and turned to me. Clarisse pulled out her spear and everyone backed up. They were murmurs of 'oh no' and 'this is going be bad'.

"VALDEZ!" Clarisse yelled. "I suggest you RUN! FAST!" I ran as fast as I could 'cause let me tell you something Clarisse+ Her spear= trouble. Trouble for the idiot that got her angry, which in this case would be me. With Clarssie close behind, I had no chance of out running her. Yep, it's hiding time.

I saw the Big House and entered, panting heavily. Chiron, Dionysus and the mystery girl from earlier were in the middle of talking before they saw me come in.

"What is the matter child?" Chiron asked concered.

"Clarisse...spear...gonna...kill me" I said in between breaths. Dionysus tisked.

"Theo, Theo, Theo-"

"Um...it's Leo,sir-"

"Whatever. Always getting yourself into trouble." She huffed in exasperation and smirked at me.

"Honestly, I'm not suprised you do seem like the type of person who would get into trouble. Alot."

"You two know each other?" Chiron asked.

"Not really, we sort of got into some...altercations." She stated. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"What altercation, may I ask?"

"He burned me. With his hands or something, I don't know." She said bluntly. Chiron rasied both eyebrows and gave me one of his '_really?'_ looks. "It's fine, it was an accident and I wasn't looking where I was going. Plus he gave me some healing stuff and I'm all better." She showed them her arm and the burn was already almost gone.

"Well then, I'm glad you're not seriously hurt. Leo, would you mind getting Annabeth I need someone to show miss Nicole around."

"You know Chiron, I could show Nicole around. Annabeth's busy anyways and besides I'm already here." I said. Chiron looked at me suspiciously.

"I guess since your here already, and miss Chase is busy..." Dionysus chuckled and shook his head.

"I could tell you _at least_ 10 reasons you shouldn't do that." I glared daggers at Dionysus and he just shrugged.

"Go on your way child." I nodded.

"Shall we." I gestured for her to take my hand and she just walked right passed it. We left the building as Chiron and Dionysus continued to talk.

"So..." I said as we walked to the Volleyball court. "Your name's Nicole, I guess I figured it out." I smiled.

"What's with your sudden interest in me?" Nicole asked curiously. "People don't just go up to other people and be nice. So what could you gain from showing me around?" She interrogated. I held my hands up in defense.

"Wow. First degree much. I don't really have a reason. I'm guessing people aren't that nice where your from, huh?" She nodded.

"Not even close. I have to look out for myself because it's a mean and cruel world with mean and cruel people how end up hurting you. I can't rely on others to look out for me or protect me." she stared blankly, dazed. " Asumming everyone has bad intentions just makes things easier..."

"So how did you make friends."

"I didn't, I don't. I don't have any friends execpt for Max, but it's complicated-"

"Well you don't look like the person it have no friends." she stared at me with kind eyes but there was some thing behind it. I could tell she tried to hid it, I do the same thing. Hiding your emotions behind smiles and laughs just makes things easier.

"You know what they say, people aren't always what they seem."

"You look like the type of person who everybody knows, who's popular but not stuck up. Your kind, all the guys want to date you and the girls wish they were you. You don't seem to what all that attention. How could they not look at you, though, your gorgeous."

"Thank you but you couldn't be more wrong. Sure I get attention. I guess you could say I'm popular. All the kids at school either hate me or pretend to like me for my stuff." Nicole shook her head as if to shake the memories out of her head.

"So what's it like here at camp Half-Blood." she says, changing the subject. "It seems I might have to stay here a while, might as well get used to it."

"It's really-"

"VALDEZ!" I heard a angry voice scream.

"Oh no." I groaned. Nicole looked confused. That's becuase she doesn't know Clarisse. Clarisse ran up to me full speed, pressed me up against the wall and pointed her spear towards my throat.

"What are you doing!?" Nicole asked shocked. "Do people just kill other people around here cause I have a feeling that this happens alot?" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not going to kill him. I going to get my revenge, but you know what? I'll let you go Valdez, but I'm coming for you so watch your back!" Clarisse left leaving a stunned Nicole and a relieved Leo.

"She seems nice." Nicole said sarcasticly.

I continued to show her around camp and... I don't know. The more time I spend with her, the more I like her. Maybe I'll get to know her a little more.

We finished off our tour of camp and right when she was about to go to the Hermes cabin she got claimed. As daughter of Apollo. It suits her. We went our sperate ways for the day.

**Hope you liked this chapter it was just a little longer and I made it Leo's POV. So yay! I'm going to be switching POV's throughout the story but i'll make sure not to make it confusing. Remeber reviews motivate! BTW I might have to switch updating to every 2 weeks. I haven't had that much time to write and I want to make sure it's good quailty so if I don't update next week, I'll update the week after.**

** Thanks**

**-Elisha**


	6. Knowing Your Character

**Melody's POV**

So I finally made it. I'm at Camp Half-Blood. I wish I could check on my mother but there are no cell phones allowed so I can't call her. I have to keep my whereabouts on the down low, so I can't write her. I can't do anything! I hate not being able to do something. It makes me anxious just thinking about how everyone is doing back home, my mother, George and Max to name a few.

In a few words: Camp of sucks. Nothing more nothing less, just suckish. I mean, I guess I always hoped that I was some sort of magical creature but I didn't know it would actually happened. It's like one of those things that are better in your head than they are in real life.

Nothing interesting has happened expect for when I first got here and that kid-what was his name...Oh! Leo, right. Yeah, nothing interesting besides our interaction. He seemed nice but I don't think I'll hanging with him much or anyone for that matter. Let's get one thing straight, I'm not here to make friends.

I had woken up really early this morning mostly so I don't have to interact with other people. Mainly the rest of the Apollo cabin: I don't call them my brothers and sisters. I barely know them and I don't care how we are related me and those people are _not _family. I don't believe family are those who just share the same DNA.

Besides the point. I got ready for the day wearing my combat boots, a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. I grabbed my sketchbook and headed out the cabin making sure not to wake anyone up. I walked around until I found a tree to climb. The view from the tree was nice. It was quiet and I could easily collect my thoughts. I took out my sketchbook and began to draw. I drew myself in a forest type atmosphere looking lost, I also drew a globe with judgmental looking people on it. I labeled it 'Me against the world'. I know that's not true but I feel that way sometimes and I can't help the way I feel. I signed my signature at the bottom of the paper as usual.

"Hey." Leo says enthusiastically. I jumped at the sound of his voice falling from the tree. The air brushed against my skin and expected to fall on the rough, hard ground. Instead I landed on top of something that cushioned my fall.

"Ow." I plop up on my hands hovering over a smirking Leo. Our faces almost touching, I gulped, starting into Leo's eyes. I never noticed it before but he's kind of cute. _Stop it! _I thought. _I can't help it. It's not my fault he's attractive. Actually now that I think of it he looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. _His smirk grew into a grin noticing me staring.

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Agreed." I smiled and realized I was still hovering over him and quickly got off. "Sorry about that you startled me." He gave me a hand, helping me up from the ground.

"I'm sorry. Ok so how 'bout we head to breakfast together." I hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Yeah." We walk over to the dining pavilion. "Leo, do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I know you." I asked.

"No. I would have recognized you." he winked making me smile a little.

I got my breakfast and sat down at the Apollo table. I sank my head down looking at my food so no one would try to talk to me. I'm not good at meeting new people. I've been trying to avoid everyone the whole time I've been here for as long as I can. I have literally only talked to three people in this entire camp. No one tried being chatty with me this morning but there was this one guy at my table giving me a warm smile. I could already sense him trying to be welcoming. Ugh.

"Hey, I'm Will." He greeted. I just gave a small smile."What's your name?"

"..." I stayed silent.

"I'm guessing you don't talk much, do you?" I sank my head lower and at this point he was basically talking to himself. "Ok then..." he stopped attempting to try to make conversation with me which I was thankful for. As I was eating I felt someone staring at me. I looked back to see Leo quickly turn around, pretending he wasn't just staring at me. When he turned back around I turned my attention back to my food, it was like a weird game of hide and seek.

Getting up I noticed Leo was gone. I saw a boy with sea green eyes and messy raven black hair and a girl with blond princess curls and intense stormy grey eyes. They seemed to be 'together'. That's when I realized where I know Leo from, not only him be others. Those sea green eyes are unforgettable, the boy was Percy Jackson himself. And the girl, you can recognize her blond curls from a mile away, she's Annabeth Chase. And...Leo. Leo Valdez. His name made me smile,really. He was always one of my favorite characters. He's funny and charming, somethings I liked about his character. It's like you can't help but like him.

I rush to my cabin in a huff, scavenging through my stuff. _Aha! _I had found my books. So the books must be some sort of guide. Its kind of creepy if you think about it. Someone writing about their lives and feelings, weird thing is there's no author. Hmm.

I walked out to see lots of campers running around. Mostly Hephestus childern. They ran dragging boxes of oblects that clanged together. There was soon a commotion as lots of the campers left and went back to their cabins. A boy sat on the ground, fidling with a pipe cleaner. I focused on the camper trying to decipher who it was. The fluffy hair gave it away.

Leo Valdez. I walked up to him and sat by him.

"Hey" I sighed.

"Hey" he responded, not bothering to look up.

"So I figured out who you are."

"Really." he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. You're Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus and counciler of Cabin Nine." That got his attention. "Your also really amazing, and funny. Some people even think your 'cute'. Anyways you are going to save the world one day and that's pretty awesome." He blushed at my comment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"You could say I did my research."

"Wait, you think I'm cute-" He smirked.

"Pff, no." I said trying to deny the fact.

"Yeah, you do-"

"Um, that's not the point-" He looked into my eyes.

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Yeah. That also explains why your so hot." He raised an eyebrow, again.

"Um, no. Not like that-I mean I guess your hot- but not in that way-I mean your warm...I'm just going to stop talking." He laughed. I got up, embarrassed. "That's all I have to say." I started to walk away as Leo grabed my arm, whipping me around.

"Wait!" He said, our faces centimeters apart. I could litterally feel his warm breath on my face. _Oh my gosh!_

**Meanwhile in Costa Luna...**


	7. The Great Escape

**Max's POV**

"Max you can't leave! Are you crazy? You can't, that place isn't your home, this is your home!" My mother begged me to stay. I groaned, furstrated.

"Mom, I have to. I'm putting everyone in danger, myself included but mostly me." I tried to explain. My mom just shook her head.

"They can't do this they can't take you away!" She said subbornly. That's when she started crying. _Oh god. She's crying. Do you know how depressing it is watching her cry?_

"Mom you don't understand I'm not like you. I'm not normal."

"Nonsense." Then she basically started ranting in spainsh, going on about how 'normal' I am. And that this is all my father's fault, something like that. Half way through she was talking so fast I couldn't understand her.

"Fine. I'll stay, but not for long." She smiled placing her hands on my cheeks.

"Perfecto! Now let me cook you your favorite, Empanadas!" Her spainsh accent lingered as she spoke.

"Mom you can't cook." I chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. Um, let me call in a chef to prepare you the finnest. Go do something, have fun and I'll call you when it's ready." I nodded, using this as an opportunity to make my great escape. I surried to my room, gathering my things making sure to grab important stuff like my video games and Ipod. I threw on a grey shirt and black jeans. Along with my combat boots and leather jacket. I combed my hair with my fingers but before exiting I made sure to leave a note to my mom. If I didn't she would proably freak.

I took the limo over to Melody's house, hoping to see her mom.

* * *

><p>I asked the guards and they pointed me in the direction of Queen Cecelia.<p>

"Queen Cecelia!" I hollered. She gave me a delighted smile.

"Max, what a plesant suprise and please call me Mrs. Edwards."

"Mrs. Edwards I need your help, I need to escape." She gave me a curious look. "Look I know that I'm a demigod, ok. My mother can't seem to grip that, so I have to escape. But I need your help I need to go to Camp Half-Blood." She nodded knowingly.

"I understand." She walked into a room and grabbed some papers.

"Here." She handed them to me. "Take these. Everything you need to get to camp safetly. But before you leave you must have a new identity. No one can recongizne you in American. You have to stay hidden, don't draw to much attention to yourself." She called in a group of stylists who gave me a complete makeover but I never really got the chance to look at myself. After all I was in a hurry."Your new name is Justin Hamilton. Now go your mother is going to wonder where you are."

"I took care of that." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Max, what did you do?"

"Don't worry, she's got the chef making Empanadas." I said reassuringly. "Well thank you Mrs. Edwards, bye!"

In a jog like manner I went to my motorbike and smiled remembering Melody, when she was with me. Alot happened that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Where the hell are you taking me anyways?" She asked and I smiled mischievously._

_"We're going on a little field trip." I say. We walked through the exit of the castle and I couldn't help but stare at her. She probably didn't notice that though. She was looking at my motorbike that was parked on the grass. From the corner of my eye I could see her glancing at me as hopped on to my motorbike._

_"Aren't you coming, princess?" I asked. She looked uneasy and hesitant. I looked deep into her eyes, her amazing eyes, reassuring her everything was ok and that I would protect her. Because I would I would always protect her. She's my best friend. She went on the motorbike and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. I liked that, the feeling of her small, warm arms around me was comforting. I gave her the one helmet._

_"What about your helmet?"_

_"I'll be fine" I stated. I started the engine and the motorbike quickly started, which seemed to startled her and made her tighten her grip on my waist. I laughed, it's cute how easily she got startled. She rolled her eyes. While we drove I could see her admiring the nature, her eyes scanning the area in awe. We came to a stop at Luna Bay. This neighboorhood is nice, lots of pretty trees and friendly people. I got off and helped her get off which she seemed to like._

_"Welcome to Luna Bay." We were greeted by Julie, she greets new vistors it's kind of her thing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It would be a long way to camp so I went on my motorbike and drove away.

**2 Weeks Later...**

I'm in Long Island, I'm almost to Camp Half-Blood. I've traveled across the country, taken 12 buses, 5 trains and 2 long boat rides. Not to mention I was chased down and almost killed by a Minotaur. _A freaking Minotaur! _Seriously, this camp better be worth it. _Well you never know_ I thought to myself. _Melody will be there and at least I'll have a friend-girl...person? _I questioned my thoughts, not knowing what me and Melody 'are'.

When I finally arrived to Camp Half-Blood it was alot different than I expected. Thinking about it camp seemed very firmillar. Right away I was greeted by a man...horse creature of some sort.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Chiron, it is nice to meet you." Chiron welcomed me. It was refreshing,actually. Being greeted like someone cares enough to greet you.

"Hello Chiron. My name is M-Justin. Justin Hamilton." I spoke firmly.

"Alright then, you shall get started as soon as possible. Your training and nurturing to become a great demigod. I shall have Will Solace give you a tour." A boy appeared. The alleged Will Solace had surfer-boy, sun kissed hair and blue eyes. As well as being tall and tan. In a way he remains me of Melody. They don't really look alike, per say, but they have similar features.

"Hi I'm Will."

"Justin."

"Cool so just follow me and we can start with the tour." I nodded and follow Will as he showed me the epic things in camp like climbing walls- _man that was cool. _ As he showed me around the cabins I saw a hispanic, curly haired boy who was with a girl who looked an alot like Melody. They seemed rather friendly, I don't know. I couldn't actually hear what they were saying but the whenever the boy talked the girl would smile and blush. I don't even know why, but a tiny bit of me got jealous...


	8. The not so missing Max Salazar

**Queen Daniela's POV**

I frantically paced around the room. _Oh mi pobre bebé! My little Max, out there somewhere all alone. _I got so anxious I started to think of the worst possibilities. _Oh no! What if he got kidnapped?! KANE!? Oh my goodness! What if my son got kidnapped by a ruthless dictator?! _I started to feel faint and dizzy, just the thought that Max could be in the hands of such a cruel man. I shivered, at the thought.

Knowing I couldn't file a missing person's report, all I could do I confide in my best friend, Cecelia. It only took about an hour and a half to get to her castle. Once I was there George sent word that I wanted to talk to her. Cecelia walked gracefully down the hallway. She embraced me in a hug before asking how I've been.

"Not good." I answered. Then...that's when I lost it. I threw my hands hands up. "Oh God, 'not good' would be an understatement. I've been horrible." I confessed. She looked down at her hands.

"So I'm guessing you know,huh?" She questioned.

"Yeah I most certainly know that my son might have been-wait, what? What do I know?" She sighed at my response.

"Alright, but you have to promise you won't freak out."

"I can't make such promises." I crossed my arms over my chest, not sure what she didn't what me to freak out over.

"OK..." She held her hands in a 'stop' position. "Just don't freak-"

"Cecelia!" I impatiently said.

"Fine. I know where Max is." She stated. I almost tackled her in a bear hug.

"Are you kidding?! That's fantastic news, brilliant news!"

"That's not why your going to get mad."

"Oh stop it." I nudged her shoulder. "Like I'm going to get mad at my best friend for possibly saving my son's life." I felt like I was going to explode from happiness, Cecelia on the other hand...She looks like she's going to explode from something else. _Mabye she's constipated._

"Cecelia, did you eat any brand muffins today? You really should have, they are known to help get rid of constip-" I was cut off mid sentence by my friend bursting out a comment that slapped my smile right off my face. And the words ran in my head, _Max is in Camp Half-Blood...Half-Blood...Half-Blood...Half-Blood, causing me to have a late reaction. I cupped my hands over my mouth, shocked._

I rapidly shook my head as if to say 'you didn't', but she did. "How could you?"

"What could I do? He came to me-asking for my help. What was I suppose to do, let him venture off by himself?"

"You could have at least tried to stop him instead of encouraging his behavior." I knew this would happen. _Stupid Hermes! Trying to take my son...the nerve of some people!_ She huffed in utter unamusement.

"Your kidding me,right? 'Encouraging this type of behavior'? Listen to yourself, Daniela! You sound like a selfish mother who wants to keep her child around so she's not lonely. And that's one thing that all good queens are not; selfish. And right now you're not being a good mother either."

I looked at Cecelia, stunned at her words. "Well then..."

"Look I'm sorry but I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you the truth." I stood up infuriated about to walk out but turned quickly, having more to say.

"You know that's really easy for you to say! You have someone now that your daughter is gone." She scruched her eyebrows together.

"Now who would that be?" All I'm thinking is 'S_eriously? She hasn't figured it out yet'_

"George!" She blushed intensely, her cheeks turning rosey on her dark caremel skin.

"Pff...what...no. No. That's..." She stammered.

"I'm losing everyone! Everything!" I shouted. She was taken back at my comment.

"You think you're the only one who's lost someone! I've lost more than you can imagine! You know what, though? I wake up everyday and plaster a smile on my face becuase even though it hurts, guess what? We're queens losing people comes with the package!" She crossed her arms and looked away. I was about to reach out and tough her shoulder to be comforting but decided against it.

"Ceclia...I know. I didn't mean..." I could see her eyes getting watery and a frown pressed on her lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I know your just trying to help, I shouldn't have expolded like that."

"It's ok."

"Look, now that our childern are gone, things just got alot more dangerous. It's an open opportunity for an attack. We have got to get our story right." She looked towards me.

"Most certainly." She stated. I grabbed me cell phone, making arrangements for a tv conference.

"There. I've scheduled a live conference to tell everyone where our childern are. I'm sure by now people are starting to ask questions. We have 3 hours until the conference and one shot to get our story straight, so we have to do it right." I waved to a nearby sercurity guard.

"Please send in Geogre, it's urgent." He nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."

"We've got a lot of work to do." Cecelia says.

It's been hours of discussing and figuring things out until finally, we got it.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked down the hallway with confidence, our heads held high as the doors opened and lights flashed in our direct. We stood at the podium, George standing at our side, as the chatter dailed down.

"People of Costa Luna and citizens of Spain, I thank you for attending today, for me, Queen Cecelia and Queen Daniela have an important annoucement." Cecelia spoke. Reporters started to buzz with questions.

"We know you have questions so we'll make this quick and very clear. My daughter has been sent away on some very important and classified business. I don't know how long it will take and when she will return back home, but I assure you, your princess is safe." And that, is one of the things I admire about my dear friend Cecelia. Even in the worst situations, she does everything with such grace and poise. Something that seems to come so easily to her.

"Indeed. In fact Melody and Max are together. So I hope we put any rumors to rest." The roprters started to scream our names until George finally pointed to one and everyone got quite.

"Gloria Martiez, from CRN what type of important buisness is so important that you send a 14 and 15 year old off to some top secret mission? And isn't your daughter the one who is supposed to be working on weapon designs for the region so that you don't have to send troops?"

"Well-"

"In retrospect was that really a good idea, your majesty?" Gloria interrogated.

"Now you listen here," I said firmly. "Princess Melody is just as capable of helping this region as anyone else. She may be just 14 but she is wise, brave and intelligent, so I assure you this country is in good hands."

"No more questions." Cecelia said just as firmly. We walked off the podiums as security held back reporters and we sat in the dining room.

"What now?"

"Now," George spoke. "We wait."

**So sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been really busy and I wanted to make use the chapter wasn't my terrible. Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter and I will upload next week since it is spring break and I'll be free at last... can we get 17 reviews. That would be AWESOME! Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
